This invention relates to a slide switch construction, for example switches of a so-called double pole-double throw construction. The slide switch is characterized by a base defining at least two contacts and an assembly including a slider and a bridging contactor. When the assembly is attached to the base, the slider provides for sliding movement of the bridging contactor relevant to the spaced apart contacts for changing switch positions.
Spedale application Ser. No. 695,936, filed June 14, 1976, now U.S. Pat. No. 4,072,839 describes a slide switch construction which particularly includes means for holding a slider and bridging contactor in the assembled relationship when the assembly is separated from the base. This arrangement facilitates shipping of the base and of the assembly as separate items whereby the user can attach the base to a PC board or the like. This attaching operation and other operations involved in the construction of the PC board usually involves soldering whereby contaminants are likely to collect on contact surfaces. The Spedale construction permits the undertaking of the assembly operations with the slider assembly being kept away from the contaminating atmosphere. After completion of the assembly operations, particularly the soldering, the contacts on the base can be readily cleaned. Thereafter, the slider assembly is snapped into place with the respective contact surfaces being free of contamination occasioned by the assembly operation.